Coming Home
by AriHikaru
Summary: Kakashi has been gone for almost three years on a mission. When he comes back, will he be suprised to see his students again? Especially, his only female student, Sakura? KakaSaku KakashiXSakura
1. Chapter 1

**Ari: Hey guys, sorry about my other story. I put it on hold because no one reviewed. BUT! I have a new idea! **

**Naruto: Yes! Finally! *pumps fist in air***

**Ari: I have someone I would like to thank for inspiring me! Thank you … *pause***

**Naruto: *puffs up chest***

**Ari: Kakashi!**

**Naruto: What?**

**Kakashi: You heard her, maybe next time. *pats shoulder***

**Ari: Sorry Naru-kun, will you forgive me? *pouts***

**Naruto: Naru-kun? When did you start that?**

**Ari: Ever since we became best friends Naru-kun! *tackles in hug***

**Naruto: *blushes* Whatever. *tries to hide blush***

**Kakashi: Anyways *Disclaimer* Ari doesn't own Naruto, but we still love her! *squeezes Ari and Naruto in group hug***

**Ari: *out of breath* Now *gasp* the new *gasp* story!**

_**Chapter One Welcome Back**_

Sweat trickled off her creamy skin. She was breathing hard as she threw a kunai at her target. Pink hair waved with the wind. Emerald eyes stared intensely at their targets.

Haruno Sakura, ANBU Captain, Chief Med-nin, and Konoha's sweetheart was practicing diligently in team 7's old practice grounds. Kunai after kunai hit their target precisely.

With her sharpened senses, she detected a foreign chakra signature from behind her. A kunai swept past the unknown figures head. She looked closely to see an ANBU mask. She visibly relaxed and saw how the ANBU stiffly walked up to her. "Hokage-sama wished to speak with you immediately." Sakura gave a long exasperated sigh. "I'll be there in a second." She said while turning on her heel to gather her forgotten kunai. She turned back to see the ANBU ninja gone. She shrugged and with a couple of hand signs, she disappeared in a whirl of cherry blossoms.

**At Hokage Tower**

Tsunade was reading through documents when a gust of wind appeared. Tsunade didn't even look up. All she did was give her fourth sigh in a span of thirty minutes. "Sakura, don't give me that look." She then lifted her amber eyes to look at the girl, no, young woman in front of her. Her short pink locks of hair were messy, probably from her training. Her clothing was slightly disheveled and she looked as if she didn't want to be there. "Sakura, I am not calling you in here for another shift at the hospital so calm down." Tsunade saw her relax a little and watched as her apprentice smiled brightly, that same smile that brought men to their knees. She knew how much she hated hospital duty, but that wasn't her reason for being there. "I have heard news that Kakashi was seen near the village. He is coming back from his mission." Sakura's smile couldn't have gotten any bigger. She clasped her hands together, "This is great! It's been so long, too long! I haven't seen him in two and a half years!" She beamed brightly. Tsunade's face soften as she looked at her apprentice. She then frowned, "Sakura, that's not all. He brought Sasuke back." She felt bad as she saw Sakura's shoulders slump and her smile falter a little. Sakura's emerald eyes pierced daggers at the ground. "Sakura?" Tsunade questioned her. Swiftly, she shot her head up and smiled again. "I am just happy Kakashi is finally back!" Tsunade sat back in her chair and looked in her drawer to grab some sake. She poured two glasses, silently offering Sakura some. She gladly accepted as they downed their sake.

**Meanwhile (Kakashi's Point of View)**

I walked alongside Sasuke as I saw the gates of Konoha approach. I glanced my lone eye in his direction. He looked as indifferent as ever. I looked forward again and thought about all the people I would see. I knew that Genma would probably drag me to a bar and Gai would probably try to challenge me at whatever popped up. I would never admit it, but I missed my irritating friends. Sasuke spoke up for the first time in hours. "Do you think they will want to see me?" I sighed at his gloomy aura. "I would think so, especially a very ramen loving blonde." Sasuke starred at his feet. "That's it, just that dobe. *sigh* It's better than nothing." He said. I wonder how Naruto turned out. Almost three years and I haven't seen him. He was likely practicing as hard as ever. He still had a dream to fulfill **(Hokage).** The gates were even closer and I was actually feeling nervous. I had no idea why either.

I pulled out my little orange companion **(icha icha)** and began to read. We had reached the gates when I heard Sasuke's breathing hitch. I glanced at him and saw a slight blush. I looked up and widen my eyes when I saw a young woman's creamy leg glisten in the shine of the sun. Toned abs could be seen through the slightly damp shirt that clung to the body of a goddess. I had to take a double take. I finally saw the face that beholds the body. I was surprised to see the pink hair and emerald eyes looking at me. Wait, pink hair? Pink Hair! "Sakura?" I whispered so quietly that I could barely hear myself. I lost the ability to speak. Was that my student? I watched as she smiled brightly, all while running towards us. "Kakashi!" She exclaimed as her arms wrapped around me. "I missed you so much! Naru-kun is probably on his way down here to see you!" She then let go of me. I was still silent, trying to take in the new Sakura. She then looked at Sasuke. "Nice to see you finally returned Sasuke." She said, but not as happy. I watched him flinch at the absence of –Kun. "Sakura." He said. Then a blur of orange zoomed toward us. "KAKASHI-SENSIE! TEME!" Naruto appeared and was smiling his biggest and brightest smile. He crushed Sasuke in a hug then aimed his next hug attack at me. I finally regained my speech and smiled. "Sakura, Naruto, you guys have grown. How old are you guys again? 17, 18?" I asked. Sakura was first to speak. "18, duh." Sasuke looked a little out of place when Naruto faced him and punched him in the gut. "That's what you get Teme for making us worry!" Sasuke, although angry, calmed down. "Oh! I have a great idea! Lets all go out for ramen, like how team 7 used to?" He asked. "I'm in Naru-kun, but you still owe me for last time. I never spend as much money on anything as your eating habits." She giggled out. Naruto blushed and looked at me. "I guess I can't really turn you down." I said. Then we all looked at Sasuke. "Don't I have to see Tsunade?" I pat his back. "I think we can get something to eat before that, it won't be to long." I spoke up. He nodded hesitantly. "All right!" Naruto yelled. He turned around so quickly as he headed to his favorite ramen shop. "Come on Kakashi. We don't want Naru-kun eating all the ramen before we get there." Sakura then grabbed my gloved hand and pulled me along. I felt myself blush. What was I, a teenage boy again? She was my student after all. I looked back to see Sasuke following closely behind.

**Ichikaru's Ramen Shop (Sasuke's Point of View)**

We had finally made it to the ramen shop when Sakura let go of Kakashi's hand. I was still pretty pissed that she wasn't so happy to see me. What happened to the Sakura who adored me? I know I called her annoying, but what was I suppose to do? I had other things I wanted to do before getting a girlfriend. I had to get my revenge.

Everyone sat down and I was sitting next to Naruto, who was sitting next to Sakura, who was sitting next to Kakashi. "Four bowls of ramen please!" Naruto announced. As we waited for our ramen, Naruto chatted with me and Kakashi. Sakura listened in. but didn't say much.

Our ramen was finally done and everyone dug in. "So Sakura, how is jonin status going for you?" Kakashi asked. She didn't get a chance to say anything when Naruto spoke up. "She is not jonin anymore. Sakura is an ANBU captain!" He shouted with pride. I was shocked, and as far as I could tell, so was Kakashi. "You're an ANBU captain?" He asked. She laughed and slapped his shoulder playfully. "Is it that hard to believe?" She asked. 'Yes' I thought to myself. "Well, well, seems that I have a new favorite." Kakashi's visible eye creased. "Awww, Come on Kakashi-sensei. I am jonin now." Naruto said hopefully. Kakashi gave a slight laugh and slouched as he ate some more.

We were almost done eating when Sakura looked like she was going to freak out. "Oh no, what time is it?" She asked us. I shrugged and so did the rest of the old team 7. "You guys are hopeless. Excuse me, do you know what time it is?" She asked to a random guy. He pointed at himself and she nodded. He rubbed the back of his head blushing. "It's 7:30." He said. She got up from her seat and smiled to the man. "I gotta go guys. I have a shift at the hospital. Thank you sir." She said and hugged him. He looked like he was ready to pass out. She then disappeared in a cloud of cherry blossoms. "Man, she always has to leave nowadays. She is always busy," Naruto pouted. "Well I am sorry to say this, but it is about time me and Sasuke went to see the Hokage." He stated while standing up. "Come on Sasuke." I got up and followed, leaving behind a depressed looking Naruto.

**Hokage Tower**

Sasuke fidgeted under the intense gaze of Tsunade. Kakashi leaned against the wall waiting for Tsunade to make up her mind. "You do know that you betrayed the village, and that can't go unpunished?" She asked. Sasuke nodded and shifted his weight onto his other leg. Tsunade sighed and downed another cup of sake. "No mission for one year, No leaving the village until trusted and you will be watched all the time by ANBU nin. Got it?" She more stated rather than questioned. "Yes, Hokage-sama." He said with a bow. "Dismissed." Kakashi and Sasuke then walked out of her office. "That wasn't so bad." Kakashi said while Sasuke grunted. Tsunade then appeared in front of them. "Sorry Kakashi, I forgot. You and Sasuke have to get checked at the hospital. Just standard procedure." She said then was gone, probably back in her office. Kakashi and Sasuke simultaneously sighed. "I take that back. That's wasn't so good after all." They then made their way towards the hospital.

**Hospital (Sakura's Point of View)**

I looked at my chart of patients and grunted.

_Why do I have so many patients?_

_**Because we are awesome that's why!**_

_You again? Ugh, _

_**Don't be like that. Besides, you should be more than happy to see Kakashi back. Man, he is one tasty piece of ninja. *Drools***_

_Kakashi is my ex-sensei, no matter how *cough* good he looks._

_**I'm your inner, I know what you want. I know you want a sweaty Kakashi on top of you grunting in passion while he ...**_

_Oh stop it you pervert._

_**You mean we are perverts. *laughs***_

I walked into a wall not paying attention and rubbed my forehead. Then I heard the intercom come on. "Doctor Haruno, you are needed at the front desk." Great, more patients. I walked to the front desk and she gave me a slip of paper. It read, _room 243 Uchiha Sasuke, room 244 Hatake Kakashi_. You got to be kidding me. I thanked the lady at the front desk and headed to my first new patient, Uchiha Sasuke.

I stared at the number 243 on the door in front of me. I took a deep breath and walked in. Sasuke was sitting on the plastic covered table with a look of indifference on his face. He looked up at me shocked for a half a second. "You're my Doctor?" He asked. "I suppose so. Looks like you need a regular physical. Take off your shirt." I said. He took off his shirt with ease. "…now the pants." I said with no emotion. He then blushed and took them off. "Step on this scale please." He did so, and followed all of my orders like a puppy, not saying a word.

The exam was almost over. All I had to do was ask him a couple of questions. "Have you been sick in the last month?" "No." "Are you subject to any type of disease?" "No." "Do you have any allergies?" "No." "Are you sexually active?" He paused and blushed a deep red. He hesitated then looked at the wall opposite of me. Why was he making this difficult? "Sasuke, are you sexually active?" He then answered a quick, "No." I sighed and closed his chart. "Everything seems to be in order, any questions?" He finally turned towards me. "No." Ugh, why was he being difficult? "Nothing at all, not even about the sharingan that you cherish so much?" I said. He scoffed and crossed his arms. "Like you could do anything about it." I then turned red in anger. "You shouldn't underestimate me." He then unfolded his arms. "Fine, I am seeing a little blurry, can you fix it?" He asked like he already knew the answer. "Probably." He scoffed again as I walked up to him. My hands glowed with chakra over his eyes. He closed them instantly and I searched through his eyes. "Nothing I can't fix. Just some swollen things here and there, now, don't move while I do this, or talk for that matter." I said while I worked my magic. He stiffened and I ignored it.

I finished the last of the repair. I stepped back and watched as he opened his eyes. "Don't use your sharingan for at least a month. I don't want all of that hard work going to waste. You can go now, but please put some clothes on first." I joked. He blushed crimson red and grabbed his clothes. He stopped for a second and turned towards me. "Thank you, Sakura." I smiled at him for the first time. "Your welcome."

He finished dressing and left without another word. I shrugged and walked to the next room labeled 244, where Kakashi was hopefully still waiting. I walked in and he straightened up. He looked bored stiff at me. "Finally," He said with a fake exasperated sigh. "I was beginning to wonder if my poor doctor died on me." He chuckled as well as I did. "Sorry Kakashi I have been swamped lately." I said with a shrug. "Sakura, when did you start calling me Kakashi?" I sat there wondering for a bit. I wasn't sure when I did. "Sorry, do you want me to call you Kakashi-sensei, or Kakashi-kun?" I asked and he waved a hand in the air, as if he was dismissing the thought. "Actually, I was wondering when you could teach Naruto that?" I giggled. "Naru-kun can be a little thickheaded. Now take off your clothes." He looked shocked, "Oh no Sakura, not until you take me out to dinner." I blushed and laughed. "Kakashi, just take it off and step on the scale." He did so as I ogled at his chiseled chest. I mentally slapped myself and forced myself to look at my chart.

Afterwards, I gave him the same mandatory questions I gave Sasuke. "Have you been sick in the last month?" "No, unless you mean sick as in … yes." I gave Kakashi a look. He put his hands up in defense. "What? I was just telling the truth." I continued with my questions. "Are you subject to any type of disease?" "Nope." He said happily. "Do you have any allergies?" "If you consider Gai as an allergy, then yes." I rolled my eyes and continued. "Are you sexually active?" He looked at me intently. "Is that a request?" My mouth dropped open. "Hatake Kakashi!" I shouted. He laughed huskily and smiled. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. You should have seen your face!" He said with another laugh. "Real funny, now answer the question." I said dryly. "In how long?" He asked seriously. I blushed and swallowed the lump in my throat. "6 months." He scratched his chin. "Nope." He finally said. "I need some sake. What is with my patients today? Now any questions concerning the sharingan?" He tilted his head. "It has been a little slow, why, can you fix it?" He asked with a hint of hope. "Let me see to find out." He then proceeded to move his hair out of the way of his eye. I walked up and had green chakra emitting from my hand. I placed it over his eye. "… Interesting…" I felt and saw his fingers move restlessly. I stepped back and he looked at me intently. "So..." He asked. "I can fix it, just tell me this, did you use your Mangekyo Sharingan recently? Preferably, more than twice?" He tilted his head. "Yes, how did you know?" I giggled at his face, although, all I could see were his eyes. "Well, the swelling is really bad, worse than Sasuke's and it also looks like something in that eye of yours tore." I said pointing at his eye. "I guess I can fix it now, but you won't be able to use it for a month, can you live with that?" He nodded and I got to work repairing it.

I was finally done, and utterly exhausted. He opened his eye and smiled. "Already feels better. Thank you Doctor Haruno." He joked. I played along and grabbed a sucker. "Here's some candy for being such a good patient." I smiled and he shook his head. "I believe that the wonderful Doctor deserves it." I shrugged. "Suit yourself." I unwrapped the sucker and stuck it in my mouth. I sucked on it thoughtfully then turned around to write on the chart. "Looks like you are good to go." I turned back around. He was looking at the ground. "Something wrong?" I asked. "Uh, no." He said. I pulled the sucker out with a pop. He flinched and I frowned at it. "You sure?" He nodded and stood up with a stretch. "Well, I think I will sleep in tomorrow. What about you?" He asked. I laughed. "I don't know about that. I haven't been able to sleep well lately." I said. I saw the questioning look he gave me. "Well, Naru-kun snores." His eye widened. "You and Naruto?" I couldn't help the loud laugh that escaped me. "Lord, no! *giggle* He has been staying over lately because he complains his house has no food. He ends up eating there, that he just stays the night." He still looked a little concerned. "What about your parents?" It was my turn to look at him curiously. "Kakashi, they died a long time ago. Remember, Orochimaru's first attack on the village?" He looked guilty. "Sorry Sakura, I guess I forgot." I then rubbed my chin thoughtfully. "I don't think I told you?" He looked hurt. "I didn't want anyone to worry. We had bigger problems." I reassured him. "Well I gotta go, my shift ended a while ago, and I'm not getting paid overtime." He laughed huskily at me and it made me shiver. "Alright, See you later Sakura." With that he disappeared. That man … you gotta love him.

**Streets of Konoha (Kakashi's Point of View)**

I walked down the dimly lit streets thinking about how much my students have changed. Naruto was a jonin level ninja, and Sakura, an ANBU captain and top med-nin. I liked our little banter we had going on in the hospital. I usually hated the hospital. Then again, she made it all uncomfortable with that sucker thing she was doing. I wasn't sure that getting an erection from my ex-student was a wise thing. Watching her suck that sucker between her cherry red lips almost killed me. She looked so innocent when she did it. Almost like she didn't know it was killing me. I shouldn't think to hard about it. I just need sleep, and probably a cold shower.

I continued walking until my apartment came into view. I sighed and was relieved that my bed was only a few yards away. I got to the door and shuffled for my keys in my pocket. I had finally found them and put them in the key-hole. It was already unlocked and I just stood there thinking. I shoved my keys in my pocket while simultaneously pulling put a kunai. I walked in and did a chakra search. I felt a familiar presence and walked towards it. On my couch, was a sleeping Genma. "Genma, wake up." I hissed out. He sat up quickly and looked shocked. He squinted his eyes in the dark and had the look of relief pass over him. "Oh, it's just you." He smiled and stretched. "It's just me? Why are you in my apartment?" He laughed and cracked his neck. "It's good to see you to. Anyway, I came here earlier. I heard you got back and was going to go out with my old drinking buddy. Little did I know, he would only yell at me." He pouted. I was still angry and folded my arms, kunai still in hand. "I'm tired and I just got back, I went to the hospital and all I want to do is sleep." I stated with a bored tone. "One drink and I will let you go." I scoffed and put the kunai away. "Why would I do that?" He smirked, meaning he had a plan. "I will tell Gai that you are here and he will do the rest." I hated that smirk. I wanted to wipe it right off. "Fine..." I said beaten. His smirk changed to a smile and he pulled me out of my house. "Great!"

We had been walking to the usual watering hole while he made small talk. I wasn't really in the mood and wanted to sleep or even shower. I was sure I smelled as terrible as I looked, but that wouldn't stop Genma. Heaven forbid he doesn't get a drink in his system. **( XD )**

We made it inside and took a seat on a bar stool. "Just like old times." He said in a reminiscing tone. "Yeah, except I actually came on my own free will… sometimes." He grabbed at his heart in fake agony. "That hurt Kakashi. Right here." I couldn't help but laugh at his ridiculousness. "So, what's new around here?" I asked while he ordered two drinks. "Well, a lot. Hmmm, Gai has a girlfriend, but I don't think she is all there. I mean who would be with that guy. Oh, and Kurenai is with Asuma finally **(he is alive in this)**." I nodded thoughtfully, but was still a little creeped out that Gai had a girlfriend. Kurenai and Asuma weren't as shocking. Probably because I had always seen them getting together and now they finally did. "What about you, still chasing girls to young for you?" I asked with a hint of humor. He looked dazed as he thought about it. "Well, there is this one girl I met after a mission in stone. I was wounded pretty badly and, well, she nursed me back to health. Literally. She is funny, sexy, young, smart, and strong. Only problem is, she turned me down." He still in a dazed state said while sipping his sake. "Does this girl have a name?" I asked, curious to know if I knew her. He smiled, "A name that just matches her. Sakura." He said with glazed eyes. I almost spit all of my sake out on him. "Sakura Haruno?" This was unbelievable. She just kept popping up in the last six hours. "Yes, why?" I wiped the sake of my chin and wasn't sure what to say. "Well, for one thing, she is my ex-student." I said as if I had a right to do so. "Seriously?" He said, a little freaked out. Then his face turned into a wicked grin. "Does that mean you two are close?" That wicked smile never vanishing. "I don't know? I saw her today. Well, she was the first I saw today, but that isn't the point. Why do you like her again?" I could see why, but I just had to make sure. "Like I told you before, she has got it all. Not only that, but she is the most wanted nin in Konoha. What's not to like?" He said as if it were the most common thing in the world. It was a lot to take in. She, most wanted? What was going on in Konoha? I mean, she was beautiful when I left, but she was 15. You can't think of a 15 year old that way. Right? I must have looked like a weirdo because the next thing I knew was Genma's hand waving in my face. "Sorry, did you say something?" He shook his head and poked me in the chest. "Don't tell me you are getting defensive? Maybe, because you like the cherry blossom?" I winced at his pet name and shook my head 'no'. He laughed slightly while going for another sip of sake. "Well, if I were you, I wouldn't mind taking her off the market." He smirked and I felt dizzy. "Genma… she is my ex-student." He chuckled with a dangerous glint in his eye. "So? I think it's kinda kinky. Man, we would be playing teacher all day, if you understand what I mean?" To say I was shocked was an understatement, I was horrified. How could he think that way? He had some serious problems. I cleared my throat and set my sake down. "End of discussion. I had my drink and now I am free to go, right?" I gave him a warning look and he turned back to his drink and sulkily nodded. I stood up and said my good bye's and left. God, I knew what I would be dreaming about tonight. Stupid Genma.

**End of Chapter**

Ari: So what do you think?

Naruto: Why does Kakashi get Sakura! I like her to!

Ari: Don't you like me to _Naru-__**kun**_? *seductively*

Naruto: Well, *blushes* I… ugh … I have to go. *runs away*

Ari: Ouch, that hurt. *frowns*

Genma: I think your pretty hot.

Ari: Says the player.

Kakashi: Smart choice of words.

Ari: Until next time! R&R Please! Or I will send Gai to your dimension while you sleep!

Kakashi, Genma: Scary. *shivers*

Ari: Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ari: I think my last chapter was pretty good. Although, more reviews would be nice. I mean really nice. I would love you with all of my heart if I even only got 10 reviews. EVEN IF BY ALL THE SAME PERSON! *begs on knees***

**Sakura: Look what you are reducing her to? GET UP! WOMEN ARE STRONG! STOP MOPING AROUND! HE'S NEVER COMING BACK FOR YOU! *slams hand over mouth***

**Ari: Ugh, I'm sorry… you … you want to talk about it?**

**Sakura: *deep breath* Nah, I'm fine. Hehe…**

**Naruto: Awww! Sakura-chan, come here! *hugs tightly***

**Sakura: I am fine really. Now get off me Dobe!**

**Kakashi: Now, now Sakura. Don't be mean to the blonde idiot.**

**Ari: Naru-kun! Don't listen to them! The show is called Naruto! Man that reminds me … Naruto, would you care to give the honors?**

**Naruto: Ari doesn't own Naruto or its character, but she is awesome either way! SO BACK OFF!**

**Ari: *sweat drops* Don't worry about him, I love my readers! Really!**

**Genma: Let's just start this already. I want to see someone naked. Preferably Sakura.**

**Sakura: I have a mind! Not just a body, you PERV!**

**Genma: You know you like it!**

**Sakura: *strangles Genma* I'm sorry, come again?**

**Kakashi: I think you should just start this before someone dies. I'm sure we all can't wait to read it. **

**Ari: Thank you Kaka-san. I will. Here is chapter 2, I hope you like it and decide to review! *smiles brightly* **

_**Chapter 2 Missed too Much**_

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

"_**Inner Sakura"**_

The sun was shinning, the birds were singing, and Uchiha Sasuke hated it all. He looked up at the ceiling while lying in bed. _'There's nothing to do, I can't go on any missions. What am I supposed to do, lie in bed all day?' _Just then a couple of knocks were heard at his door. He got up and walked slowly to the door. He opened it and was shocked to say the least. Sakura Haruno was standing at his door. Not only that, but she was soaked head to toe. He couldn't help the tiny blush that creped up on his face. He swallowed hard and looked at her. "Don't ask Uchiha. Can you let me in and let me borrow some clothes?" She said not too happily. He took a step back allowing her space to walk in. She did so and he shut the door behind her. "So, can I barrow some clothes or not?" He wanted to ask her what happened, but decided against it. "Yeah, follow me to the bathroom." He then headed in the direction of the bathroom.

She walked in first then he followed. "Towels are in the cabinet. I'll be back with some clothes." He then left her in there and went to his room. _'What had happened? I doubt she would tell me anyways. Why come to my place in the first place, if she obviously hated me so much?' _He thought while he headed back to the bathroom with clothes in his hand. The door was shut so he knocked and waited until the door swung open to reveal Sakura in nothing but a towel. "S...S...Sakura..." Sasuke said in mild shock. She looked at him as if nothing was wrong and grabbed the clothes from him. His face was crimson red and he could almost swear that somewhere, someone hated him. She then proceeded to remove the towel with him still there. He couldn't help but have a nosebleed at the pert nipple staring at him. "SAKURA!" She looked at him innocently while putting on the clothes that were given to her. "What? Don't tell me you haven't seen a girl naked?" He turned around and held his nose. "Th…that's not it! You don't just strip in front of a guy!" She shrugged even though he couldn't see it. "Well, I have to dress in front of my teammates on missions. Plus, I can't be a good ninja without being comfortable with my body. I do take seduction missions to." She said while tapping his shoulder. He was almost afraid to turn around, but did so anyway. She was fully dressed in his clothes that were obviously way too big for her. He had to admit, it was a turn on. "So how do I look?" She said with dry humor. He swallowed the lump in his throat and was in need for a major change of subject. "What happened? Why were you soaked?" She sighed and started walking back to the front door with her wet clothes in her hand. "Naru-kun and I were in the old training grounds when he asked me if he could test this new jutsu of his. All of the sudden a big wave of water crashed on me. He saw that I was about to absolutely murder him and took off. I would have chased him, but I was cold and needed to change. Your place was closest so… here I am." She said with another shrug.

She was at the door when she turned around. "I'll have them cleaned before I return them, so don't worry. Guess I should go." She turned on her heel before he stopped her. "Wait…" He had no idea what he was doing. She looked at him expectantly while tapping her foot. "I have nothing to do today, and if you're free … we could … get some food or something?" He watched as she looked away as if thinking it over. "Hmm… like a date?" She asked. His eyes widen and he shook his head 'no'. "I was thinking more like, friends getting to know each other better." He was rubbing the back of his head while waiting for an answer. "You're paying. I'm way too broke right now." She loved the idea of free food. It reminded her of Kakashi though. At least she told them ahead of time that she wasn't paying, instead of leaving them with some huge bill. "Okay… Where do you feel like going?" She opened the door as he followed her out. "Not Ichikaru's. Naru-kun takes me there way too much. Don't get me wrong, but when all you eat is ramen, you get tired of it. Hmm… maybe we could try that new Dumplings and Fish place. It's right next to the Hokage tower. I hear they sell sake." Sasuke nodded and walked side by side with her all the way their without saying a word.

They walked in to be engulfed by the smell of fish and sake. They got a table and settled down. They sat in silence until the waiter came up. "Can I get you anything Mrs.?" He said. She looked at Sasuke then back at him. "It's Ms. and I don't know, I'm not paying." The waiter smiled lecherously. Sasuke cut in before the waiter could say anything else. "Two plates of what's good here. What do you want to drink?" Sakura smirked and looked at the waiter. "Do you have endless sake deals?" She asked seductively. Sasuke couldn't believe she was flirting with the waiter. "Not really, but I would love to make an exception." She smiled and interlaced her finger together. "Depends… what do you have in mind?" Sasuke thought he was going to die right there. _'Why is she flirting with this idiot? He is a waiter for goodness sake!'_ The waiter completely ignored Sasuke while he talked to Sakura. "Your name would be a good start." She kept her eyes locked with him. "_Sakura._" It rolled of her tongue seductively. "Endless sake coming up, along with the two plates of our best!" He walked off and Sakura turned her attention back to Sasuke. "What was that about?" He asked. She rolled her eyes. "I gotta do what I gotta do. There was free sake involved." He frowned at her explanation. "You never used to act like that before. You changed a lot." Now it was her turn to frown. "Sasuke, don't give me that. You never knew me." He flinched at how cold she sounded. It rivaled Itachi. "I'm back now, and I want to know you." She rolled her eyes again. "Yeah, after we went after you over and over. Naru-kun was crushed every time he came back from a mission that involved you. He always told me sorry he couldn't bring you back. The truth is I gave up on you a long time ago. I could care less if you came back." **(I know that was harsh, but come on, he deserved it.) **He looked hurt and she instantly wanted to take it back. "Look, I'm sorry. You're back and that's good." They stopped talking until the waiter came back with two plates of fish and dumplings. He set it in front of them. He winked at Sakura and she just smiled politely. "I'll be back with your sake." Then he left. Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair. "I want to start over. Is that alright?" Sakura smiled faintly. "That's fine, but I don't think I could ever love you again." It was silent again. A sigh was heard from both of them. "Never?" He asked, a bit unsure. "You know what, I don't know?" She said truthfully. They then began to eat. Sasuke made a face when he took a bite of the dumpling. Sakura noticed and frowned at him. "What's wrong?" He swallowed the dumpling and cleared his throat. "Sweet." Was all he said and she laughed at him. "I forgot you don't like sweets. Well, I think the sweet dumplings taste great." She took her fork and took the dumpling off his plate. Although he was an Uchiha, he made a hearty laugh at her childishness. She looked like she was finding buried treasure. The waiter was back with two cups and two bottles of sake. The cup he set in front of Sakura had a napkin under it and the one he set in front of Sasuke didn't. He had a slight blush and left. Sakura noticed and so did Sasuke. He wondered why she didn't look at it already. "Aren't you gonna see what it is?" He asked curiously. "Nope." He chuckled lightly and she smiled softly.

**Somewhere in Konoha (With Kakashi)**

The tall silver haired man made his way down the street with a little orange book in his hand. Although his eyes were on the pages, he really wasn't reading. He was thinking about Konoha. _'How it had changed?' _he thought. He wasn't really going anywhere. He was just walking where ever his feet would take him. He was almost too deep in thought to notice Naruto running directly for him. He swiftly moved out of the way and successfully dodged an idiot. Naruto collided into whoever was unlucky enough to be walking behind Kakashi. "Naruto, what are you doing?" Naruto shot up quickly. "She is going to kill me man! She makes you think she's not there when she really is, just waiting to pounce on her pray!" He yelled at the top of his whisper. "Who are you talking about?" Naruto looked around everywhere. "Sakura, that's who! It was an accident!" Kakashi wanted to laugh because he looked like a deer caught in the headlights, but forced himself not to. Instead, he settled for trying to calm him down. "What did you do?" Naruto was now starting to hyperventilate. "New…jutsu…" Kakashi understood now. Well, sort of. Naruto then turned and looked behind Kakashi at the sound of laughing. Kakashi also heard it. He turned around and saw Sakura laughing next to Sasuke. She was wearing Sasuke's clothes which were way too big for her. She looked up and noticed him. Her smile never disappeared as she waved at Kakashi. Sasuke also looked up and nodded his head in recognition. They made their way towards them. Naruto was behind Kakashi shaking like a dog. "Hey Sakura, Sasuke." He said as his eye crinkled. "Hi, how was your morning?" She asked. "Fine, but what happened to you? Why are you wearing Sasuke's clothes?" Sakura then noticed Naruto behind Kakashi. She grabbed Naruto and held him by the collar. "Naru-kun, if you ever do something like that again…I will personally burn all of your precious ramen along with your stupid pajamas." She hissed out through clenched teeth. Her emerald eyes starred straight into his sapphire ones. She let him go then smiled again. "You know what, I don't even want to know." Kakashi said after a minute had passed. Sakura starred harmlessly at them. "Are you guys doing anything today?" She asked expectantly. Kakashi closed his eye in thought. "I'm not sure, I was going to see if a new Icha Icha came out. I was gone for a while." Sakura then did something that none of them expected except Naruto. She pulled out an Icha Icha book that was blue and pink. "You mean this one?" Sasuke and Kakashi widen their eyes. "You read that smut!" Sasuke all about yelled in her face. "Oh calm down, it's not that bad." Naruto shook his head at her. "I bet you guys didn't know that Sakura-chan was a pervert. She is almost as bad as pervy sage." He sighed and hugged Sakura tightly. "I want my Saku-chan to be pure without things like that running through her mind!" He faked crying. She rolled her eyes as she spoke up. "Just like you do?" He leaned back to look at her. "Yes, like me." She scoffed at him. "That's not what it looked like when I woke up this morning. I could see very well what you were thinking." Naruto blushed madly and turned around. "I can't help it if I am asleep." He said embarrassed. Sasuke's brain had finally caught up as he looked at Sakura then back at Naruto. "You two sleep together!" Everyone laughed at Sasuke's face twisted in horror. "No, he just stays over sometimes." Sakura giggled out. "So, are you doing anything or what? If you come, Kakashi, I will let you borrow Icha Icha down and dirty." He finally gave in. "Fine." Naruto was still a little embarrassed, but nodded anyway. Sasuke just shrugged and she jumped for joy. "I was thinking we could go to the hot springs?" She waited for their answers. "Sounds fun to me. What about you Kakashi-sensei, Teme?" Naruto and Sakura starred at them. "Okay." They said simultaneously. Naruto beamed brightly. "Team 7 is back in business baby!" He then grabbed Sakura's arm and ran with her to the hoot springs. Kakashi just turned to look at Sasuke who did the same. "Well, I'm not getting any younger. Let's go." They then proceeded to follow their blonde and pink haired friends.

**At Hot Springs (Kakashi Point of View)**

I watched as Sakura went to change in the girl's changing area and thought I should be changing to. Sasuke and Naruto were having a contest of who would be done dressing first. I took my time pulling off my shirt and taking off my pants. **(XD) **I turned to see the boys already wrapped in towels and saw them heading to the water area.

I finished and walked out to see Naruto glaring at Sasuke for some unknown reason. I looked around and Sasuke turned to me. "She's not out yet." I nodded and got in. My mask was still on and I wanted to take it off because whenever I came to the hot springs it itched. I closed my eyes and relaxed. Well, I tried. That is, until Naruto yelled and disturbed me. "Saku-chan! You look hot!" he yelled loud enough that I opened my eye to see. He wasn't lying. I looked at her creamy legs and her perfect sized thighs. I looked higher and her hair was pulled up with two senbons. I could feel my face heat up as the blood rushed there. I couldn't look at her like this. It was wrong. I turned away as she got in. "Ahhhh." The sound came out of her mouth smoothly. I looked at her again and her eyes were closed. "This feels good." I watched her relax. I wanted to tear my eyes off of her, but found it hard to look away. I could almost feel myself drool. Then Genma's voice popped into my head, _"She's got it all... we would be playing teacher all day…" _What a stupid dumb ass, always being perverted and giving me ideas.

I was caught up in thinking that I didn't notice the conversation that was going on. That was happening a lot lately. "…I wanted him to stop but he just kept going, he didn't stop. I couldn't take it anymore." My head swirled with unwholesome images. What was she talking about? "…he was pretty big and I didn't know if I could stop…" My mouth dropped and I starred at her stunned. Was she talking about what I thought she was talking about? "He just didn't stop talking. I tell you, that sales guy couldn't shut up to save his life." Naruto laughed while Sasuke smirked. I sighed at my dirty thoughts. This was going to be a long day.

We were in there for a while when Sakura stretched and stood up. The water was dripping from her body and I felt like jumping her. Bad Kakashi! "I'm done here. Are you guys getting out?" She asked. Naruto stood up as well. "Yup. I'm done to Saku-chan." He said happily. When he was starting to walk, I saw Sasuke kick his leg out, tripping Naruto. He was falling when he reached his arm out to grab anything. That thing he grabbed happened to be Sakura's towel. It came down so quick that I don't think Sakura even registered it in her mind. I saw her whole body. He from her hard nipples, down to her exposed womanly area. I thought I was going to pass out. She looked a little shocked as she grabbed her towel out of Naruto's hand. She wrapped it around her and then left the room. My erection was pressing hard against the towel that covered it. It was slightly embarrassing to have little Kakashi ready to say hello. I stood up quickly and made my way to the dressing area to get changed. Sasuke just sat there shocked like Naruto.

I finished dressing and still had a little problem. I never got turned on by just naked women. I read Icha Icha in public! Why was Sakura any different? I didn't know what to do. I couldn't let her see me like this. She would be disgusted and never want to look me in the eye again. I wouldn't blame her.

I made a couple of hand signs to poofed out of there. I rather them think I ditched them then know how bad their sensei really was. I cursed at myself silently. I needed a cold shower. There was no way I was going to take care of this myself, knowing my ex-student caused it. It was highly irritating, considering I just came back from a hot spring. I finally readied myself for the cold spray of water.

**At Hot Spring (With Sakura)**

Naruto was such an idiot. How he became a ninja escapes me. Sasuke looked ready to die as well as Naruto. Kakashi just starred dumbfounded. I couldn't tell what was going through his mind.

I had finished dressing in Sasuke's clothes again and walked out of the changing room. I saw an ANBU standing there waiting. "Ugh, what does she want now?" I asked knowing that they were waiting for me. "Hokage-sama would like to speak with you." I rolled my eyes as I questioned the ANBU further. "Why?" He took a step back. "She said she knew you would say that, and told me to tell you that you should spend less time asking questions and more time getting your ass to her office." I wasn't mad at them, so much as I was mad I had to leave my friends again. "Can you do me a huge favor and tell my friends I left?" He nodded and she disappeared in a blur of sweet smelling cherry blossoms.

**At Hokage Tower**

I made my way to her office and knocked on her door. A groggy, "Come in." was heard. I did so and looked at my sensei drinking sake. "Yes lady Tsunade?" I asked. She looked up at me with questioning in her eyes. "Why Sasuke's clothes?" I had forgot about that and looked down at myself. "Long story." I said, finally looking her in the eye. She pulled out a scroll and handed it to me. "What is this?" I asked. "A mission." Came her single reply. I opened it to look at its contents. "Who is my partner?" Tsunade took a sip of her sake before answering. "Hatake Kakashi."

**End of Chapter**

**Ari: I know this chapter was a little slow, but I have a plan in mind. **

**Genma: Sakura was naked! Thank you Ari!**

**Kakashi: Why do I act like… a teenager in this? I am an adult who can handle the Cherry Blossom Temptress. **

**Sakura: Oh really. *presses body against him and hugs tightly***

**Ari: Ugh… Sakura…I think he passed out. Well anyways, R&R! Love ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ari: Thank you! All of you readers and reviewers are the best ever! I give you all the award of awesomeness! **

**Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, Genma, Gai (?), Tsunade: What about us?**

**Ari: All of you guys to! Aww! Come here! *hugs tightly***

**Genma: I say we have a party! **

**Sakura, Tsunade: Bring Sake!**

**Naruto: And Ramen!**

**Kakashi: Icha Icha!**

**Gai: Training!**

**Everyone else: …?**

**Gai: … or maybe some more sake?**

**Everyone else: Hell Yeah!**

**Ari: Now everyone, same time. 1, 2, 3, GO!**

**Everyone: Ari doesn't own Naruto! **

**Ari: Now for the next chapter!**

_**Chapter 3 Bonding**_

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

"_**Inner Sakura"**_

**Hokage Tower**

Sakura scanned over the scroll with a cautious eye. "Tsunade-sama, do you think he will agree to this?" Sakura said while rolling the scroll up again. Tsunade laughed at her student. "Well, why the hell not?" Sakura starred at the scroll in her tiny hands. "You can't be serious. This must be a joke." Disbelief was evident in her voice. Tsunade poured some more sake in her now empty cup. She took a long sip with a satisfied sigh at the end. "He should be here any minute. We will find out soon enough." The pink hair med-nin took a seat on the windowsill at the corner of the room. She smirked at the scroll still enclosed in her hand. "This is going to be very interesting."

**Kakashi's Apartment**

The silver haired ninja showered in ice cold water. I harsh curse escaped his unmasked lips. _'What is wrong with me?' _He questioned himself. His hand rubbed circles on his face while his other hand rested on the shower wall in front of him. He reached for the shower knob and switched it off. The air hitting his skin caused goose bumps to form all over. His arm reached out for a towel on the shelf next to his shower. He gripped it firmly and dried himself off.

The towel was wrapped around his waist at a dangerously low angle as he starred at his face in the mirror. He never thought of himself as being ugly. He knew that he was gorgeous in every way, but when he looked in the mirror, he saw a failure. He saw a man who couldn't save the ones closest to him. He lifted his hand to cover his face. He was ashamed of himself. _'If I can't control myself better, I will only be more a failure.' _He thought. He grabbed his mask and placed it over his face and walked out of his foggy bathroom.

When he was in his bedroom he felt a chakra signature outside his window. He knew exactly who it was and strode casually to it. His hand reached out to quickly open it. He then continued to get dressed as an ANBU masked nin jumped in. "Is there anything I can do for you Yamato?" The ANBU masked nin grunted with displeasure. "Why would you call me that? You know what, forget it. Tsunade wants to talk to you." _'What now?' _Kakashi finished dressing and looked at the man in his room. "That mask isn't fooling anyone." The man chuckled slightly and pulled his mask up. "That's better." Yamato crossed his arms. "Your turn." Kakashi slouched forward and grunted. "I'll be there in a minute." Yamato then pulled his mask back in place as he dashed out of the window he came in from. _'Looks like I won't be getting any sleep.'_ He contemplated as he headed towards the Hokage Tower.

**Hokage Tower *again* (Kakashi's Point of View)**

I waited outside Tsunade's office for an answer as I knocked. "Come in already." was all the verification I needed. I pulled out Icha Icha then walked in.

I was still starring at the book when I heard Tsunade begin to talk. I could hear the irritation evident in her voice. "Kakashi, I have a mission for you." I kept my face glued to the book. "I just got back from one yesterday though. Shouldn't I get a break?" I heard her shift in her seat. "You aren't going alone this time." That's when I noticed a giggle come from behind me. I turned around and saw Sakura sitting on the windowsill with her legs crossed. _'Man her legs are long.'_ She was smiling at me while she waved. "Pay attention Kakashi. You might miss something important." She knew something… I didn't know what, but she knew something. I faced Tsunade again. "Like I was saying, you will be going with a partner. You will be going undercover. Your partner has the details." I waited for more until I finally questioned her. "Who's my partner?" She started to smile wide. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. Sakura was behind me smiling as well. "Wait… she is my partner?" She nodded. "What are we going undercover as?" Sakura then snaked her arms around me in a hug. _'What is she doing?'_"You and I are going undercover as…" She paused and let go of me as she walked around until she was in front of me. "…Brother and Sister." The smirk never disappeared. "What?" I was confused. How could we even pass as brother and sister? "You heard her, brother and sister." My gaze shifted to Tsunade. "That would never be believable." This was getting ridiculous. "Kakashi, just trust me. Do you think I would not have a plan already? I needed skilled shinobi to pull it off, and right now, you and Sakura fit the bill." Sakura sat on top of Tsunade's desk and started to swing her legs like a child. "Where will our mission be?" Sakura beamed as she straightened up to answer. "That's the best part! We are staying right here in Konoha!" I was utterly confused now. "Everyone will know it's us. That defeats the purpose of going undercover." Tsunade crossed her arms in a disapproved fashion. "Kakashi, are you telling me that my top skilled shinobi can't hide there chakra signature well enough to where no one will notice? You can't put on a disguise? Is that what you are trying to tell me?" I felt a little dumb for questioning the Hokage. "Excuse me Lady Tsunade." I said in respect. Tsunade just laughed. "Kakashi, stop apologizing and just take the damn mission already." I wasn't sure that this mission was the best thing for me, but I had no choice. "Yes Hokage-sama." She leaned back in her chair with a pleased look. "Good, now take a seat while I explain the details to you. And Sakura, get your ass off my desk!" Sakura squealed a little as Tsunade slammed a fist on the desk, almost breaking it. "I'm getting off." Sakura said with her hands up in defense. She sat in the seat next to the one I was sitting in. "Now, if there won't be anymore interruptions?" She paused and starred at us intently. "The mission requires you both to go through the chunin exams again. Making yourself appear younger is a necessity to the mission. You will be on a team of two. The reason for this mission is to keep an eye on the team from Sound. I have reason to believe that Orochimaru is still after Sasuke and that theses ninja are on a mission to bring him back. They could be dangerous, so don't take them too lightly, understood?" I nodded, assessing the situation in my thoughts. "Good, Sakura has the rest of the details for the mission. If anyone asks, you two are on a mission to Snow, so don't worry about that. Now get out of my office. You're taking up needed space." She said with a wave of her hand. Sakura was the first to stand and walked over to Tsunade. "If I was you, I would hide that sake. Shizune is on her way to your office." She then walked back over to me as Tsunade put her sake in the desk drawer. "Come on Kakashi. We have a lot to talk about for this mission, don't you think?" Her question was somewhat teasing. She grabbed my arm and began pulling me out of Tsunade's office.

We were now walking in the slightly lit streets of Konoha, Sakura by my side. "How about we have dinner Kakashi? We can discuss the mission then, because I'm way too hungry to wait another minute." I shrugged, not really caring what we did. I glanced at her to see a bright smile and a hand rubbing her stomach. She mumbled the word food in a dazed way. "Where are we going to eat?" I looked down the street to see something close. "There's that dumpling place?" I watched her reaction with a small laugh. Her face scrunched up. "I ate there this morning with Sasuke. I am not in the mood to have that again." I nodded, understanding fully. "How about that dango place next to that bar the ninjas hang out at?" She stopped suddenly with a blank face. She turned to me completely and stared at me. Slowly, a smile spread across her face. "Sounds great!" She proceeded to grab my arm once again and took off running. It sort of reminded me of when Gai carried me on his back from Sand all the way to Konoha. I shivered at the thought.

Sakura finally made it to the dango place with me still in her grasp. She had a grip of an ape, seriously. My arm felt crushed in her hand. I didn't even have a chance to tell her to let go when she yanked me inside the small place. "Sakura? Could you consider stopping your attack on my arm?" She looked at my face then looked down at her hand. She let go quickly. "Sorry Kakashi. I couldn't concentrate without food in my system. I told you I was hungry." Her hands slumped to her sides. "I should remember that next time you're hungry. I couldn't feel the circulation in my arm after three seconds in your grasp." She laughed along with me as we got a seat in a booth. She sat on one side and I sat on the other side. "So… what are the mission details?" I asked eager to know exactly what this mission had in store for us. She pulled out the scroll and read it silently. "Well, what Tsunade told us was basically it. The rest are things we have to add to the mission, like our names, where we are from, how old we are, our disguises, and how we will approach them." I nodded wordlessly. "Well, I will go order for us. What do you want?" She asked while standing up. I contemplated what I wanted. "I'll get some sweet dangos and maybe some water." She looked like she was going to laugh. "That's what I'm getting, except for the drink. Sake is my way to go." She said pointing at herself. I watched as she headed to the front to order. Now I had time to get a closer look at our surroundings. It was quite small and very little people were there. Good. I hated packed places. It was perfect.

Sakura was back at the table in an instant. "They said our food will be here momentarily, but you know these people always lie." She laughed at her own joke. "So, back to business, let's start with names." She said seriously. "You can be Hayate." I looked at her in question. "Why?" I questioned. Our plates were set in front of us before she could answer. She waited until the waitress left. "Hayate means smooth. You don't have to use it if you don't want to." She took a bite of her dango with a quick sip of her sake. "No, it's fine. You can be….. Emiko." I watched as she tilted her head, probably in confusion. "It means beautiful blessing child." I answered before she could question it. She shrugged and took another bite. I picked up the menu and placed it in front of me as I took a bite so she couldn't see my face. "Don't tell me you still don't trust me to see your face?" I heard her saw behind the menu barrier. "Maybe I would like to eat in peace." I heard a grunt. "Fine." I wasn't expecting that. I was expecting her to be all angry and complain some more. I was thankful she dropped it then and there. "Last names?" I asked. "Why not Hakaru, and before you ask, I don't know. I just want it to be." I nodded all though she couldn't see me behind the menu. "Sounds good enough to me." I finished my plate quickly and placed my mask back to its original spot. I then pulled the menu down to see Sakura's plate completely empty and her downing her sake. "Take it easy Sakura. The sake's not going anywhere." I said with a chuckle. "This mission requires me to be twelve or thirteen. I don't think I will be having sake for a while." She then lifted up her now empty glass to catch the attention of the waitress. The waitress shuffled her way over to our table. "Can I get some more sake please? Matter of fact, bring me a bottle." She nodded hesitantly and went to grab the pink haired drinker a bottle. "Hmmm… Emiko Hakaru and Hayate Hakaru taking over the chunnin exams. How's that sound?" She asked tapping her nails on the table. "Sounds like a tiresome mission to me." I replied back. She laughed and took her hand off of the table and crossed her arms. "Like your losing anything, I'm losing sake for probably a month. I'm taking the real blow." Just then a bottle of sake was set on the table. Sakura said a quick thank you and started to pour herself some more sake. "You want some?" I looked at it with distaste. I was definitely not in the mood to drink. I shook my head and she down her cup. "So, where is Emiko and Hayate from?" I thought it over. "Stone?" She nodded and looked as if she mentally checked it off of a list. "Okay, I am pretty sure we are thirteen, but what will we look like?" Why was she asking me? I don't have all the answers. "I don't know. Maybe we can show each other what we got tomorrow. We have until then to go to the academy and take the test." She sighed and poured more sake in her cup. "Sakura, slow down, you really shouldn't be drinking so much." I said warily. "I can hold my liquor. I get this from Tsunade. I swear everyday I turn more into her." She downed the cup in her hand and began to pour more. I caught her wrist. "Sakura, just take it easy." First, anger crossed over her face. She glared at my hand, and then she seemly relaxed and let go of the bottle. "Kakashi, are you worried about me?" She replied with a sly grin. I let go of her wrist. "What? Am I not supposed to?" She still smiled and slowly grabbed the bottle of sake. "Well, I can't have too much if you drink it before I do." She then poured the dark liquid in my empty one. "Go ahead. Drink it before I do." She was teasing me. I didn't make any move to drink it. She then snatched it. "Fine, I'll drink it." I starred as she pulled the cup to her lips. "Wait." I said. She moved it away from her only to say, "Too late." She downed it like it was nothing. "I can hold abnormally large amounts of liquor Kakashi. Don't worry so much." The bottle still had about a cup or two left. I grabbed the bottle and downed it just as fast as she downed her cups. I shook my head profusely and squeezed my eyes shut then opened to look at a very amused Sakura. "I was going to stop at my last cup you know." She laughed more. "You look really funny. I should make you drink more often." I shook my head a last time. "I drink enough with that idiot Genma bringing me to every bar known to man." Sakura perked up at the name. "You know that playboy?" That was when I remembered Genma telling me about his little thing for her. I mentally slapped myself. "Yeah, why? What is he to you?" She shrugged. "Well, he has been stalking me for the past….. I don't know, three months." I could believe that. He did say he liked her. I shivered at thoughts of Genma and Sakura together. Him touching her, calling her name, tasting her. "Hello?" Sakura said. I looked at her with relief as she broke me from my thoughts. "Sorry, what?" She signaled for the bill to the waitress. "Well, you were staring into thin air for a good minute or two." The bill came and she paid for it. "I was thinking." She stood up as well as me. "Don't tell me you were thinking about me and Genma." We walked out of the restaurant as I scratched the back of my head. "Can you blame me?" She smiled. "Well, please don't ever entertain that thought again. It gives me the creeps. That guy is definitely not my type." I felt like a weight was lifted from my shoulders. Maybe this mission won't be too bad. "Well, I'm going home and turning in for the night. I'll meet you at your place in the morning." She said with a wave. I waved back even though she stopped looking at me as soon as she started walking. We headed to our separate ways to our separate life's.

**Sakura's Home *Sakura's Point of View***

_'Well that was fun.'_ I thought as I flopped onto my bed. I felt pretty clean because of going to the hot springs earlier, but now I wanted to take a shower to relax some more. So I got up and padded my way to the bathroom, successfully dodging paper work that fell off of my top shelf. _'I'll clean it later... maybe.'_ I was in my bathroom and stripped of my clothes (Sasuke's Clothes). I looked at my self in the mirror and traced the scar on my belly. It wasn't long, but it was noticeable. I sighed at it and turned the water on. I waited for it to fill while I pulled my hair out of the messy bun it was in. I got in and sighed at the nice feeling that overwhelmed me. I relaxed into the water and dunked down so that I was completely emerged in the water. I felt my hair sway in the water and loved the way I was feeling. Just then, I though about Kakashi and it made me want to smile.

"_**Kakashi was especially handsome today. Did you see him worry about us drinking? It was cute if you ask me.**_

'_Well I didn't so but out.'_

"_**Touchy much? Anyways, I think this mission will be a fine time to work our magic. You do remember our seduction training?**_

'_How could I forget. That was my awkward stage in life. I didn't know what I was doing at all. I was utterly embarrassed for even taking the coarse.'_

"_**But then Anko taught us all we needed. She was nice enough to teach us one on one. I missed those days, practicing on all the men we could see."**_

"_Remember we practiced on Shikamaru.'_

"_**Man did he look like he was going to die. Haha!"**_

'_He couldn't look me in the eye for weeks, although he was one of our ultimate challenges."_

"_**Good times. Now, what are we going to do about Kakashi? We don't want him feeling lonely on this mission. It will be easy to cozy up to …."**_

'_Oh come on! He is our ex-sensei, that is totally…'_

"_**What? Wrong?"**_

'_Forbidden.'_

"_**Just think about it is all I ask. He is too fine to pass up."**_

"_Yeah, whatever."_

I got out of the water to see that I was pruned up from being in the water too long. I wrapped up in a towel and headed to bed. "Tomorrow will be interesting." I murmured to myself.

**End Of Chapter**

**Ari: I am really excited about writing the next chapter. *smiles confidently***

**Naruto: I am excited to read it!**

**Kakashi: I would be lying if I said I wasn't excited. Although I am a little worried about how long it will take you to write. I mean, this did take you longer than usual.**

**Ari: Well, I had lots of school work and I didn't have time. This chapter was a little rushed because I wanted to get this out as fast as I could.**

**Sakura: And you have been on **_**Facebook**_** non-stop playing on your **_**Tinierme**_** thingy.**

**Ari: Well, I was bored and I was hoping to get more reviews. Although I am very happy at the ones I did get. Oh! That reminds me! I got A LOT of alerts and that totally made up for it! Thank you so much! **

**Naruto: We all thank you. She looked a little depressed, but now she is happy. *Squeezes in hug***

**Ari: Thanks Naru-kun! You guys are the best! **

**Gai: I wasn't in this one! WHY? I have been studying my lines all night! *cries***

**Ari: What lines?**

**Naruto: *whispers* I sort of told him that he was in this to get him to shut up.**

**Ari: Why you! *Chases Naruto with kunai***

**Gai: What about my lines Ari! **

**Ari: *Stops for a second* Maybe next chapter?**

**Gai: Great! R&R My Youthful Readers!**

**Ari: Bye! *continues her chase***


End file.
